


Brotherhood

by ZiggiStarr



Category: Ancient Greek Religion & Lore, Prometheus Bound - Aeschylus, Theogony - Hesiod
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:47:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28419348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZiggiStarr/pseuds/ZiggiStarr
Summary: The sons of Iapetus and Clymene used to go for walks together in various parts of Greece. That time they went to a beach near their home, Atlas and Menoetius tryed to do physical training while Epimetheus acted as a mediator.Prometheus, who was not interested in such activities ends up isolating himself, preferring to spend his time on other things. However, they notice Epimetheus' absence after a while and end up going on his quest, fearing that he will get into trouble due to his late-thinking tendency.
Relationships: Prometheus (Ancient Greek Religion & Lore)/Original Character(s)
Kudos: 2





	Brotherhood

From time to time the sons of Iapetus decided to meet on the beaches of a region located between the Aegean Sea and the Pegasetic Gulf near Thessaly where Mount Pelion rises because it was the closest to their residence on Mount Otris.

Atlas used his prominent strength to stop the clenched fist blow that his younger brother Menoetius was about to land directly on him with the intention of knocking him unconscious. He knew full well that when it came to combat it could be even more precipitous than Epimetheus himself, he waited for the exact moment to grab his wrist before even his knuckles would penetrate what he considered to be his range. When he succeeded, Menoetius lost his breath from the shock, Atlas gave him a triumphant smile, turned without letting go and pulled him by his arm so that he used his back to push the weight of Menoetius robust body up to the airs as if it were as light as a feather, which finally ended up crashing loudly on the flat sands, raising with it a dense cloud of dust.

"If this were a real confrontation ..." Atlas stated with a dry tone in his thick voice, while still holding Menoetius wrist firmly, "I would have already shattered your bones. You have an enviable strength, but as long as you do not work in your defense you will remain vulnerable." Menoetius took a deep breath without saying anything, he just stared at the white clouds being on his back. He was too proud and it was difficult for him to deal with defeats in general, he had really believed for a moment that he already had it, that he was finally going to beat him. "Enough for now, we'll take a break." Said the titan with abundant platinum hair and beard, the youngest felt his grip loosen little by little.

"Damn Epimetheus!" Exclaimed the cinnamon-skinned minor, straightening his back, stretched and the discs of his spine creaked. Atlas held out a hand to help him up. "He was supposed to regulate our training!" If the idiot got lost again I won't go looking for him."

"Now what do you mention ... When did he leave?" Atlas asked as he scanned the beach with his gray eyes, however, he could only see Prometheus in the distance who was so deep in the sea that even the water reached mid-calves. He continued to examine the terrain until he noticed that there was a trail of footprints in the sand that led to a cave that was only a couple of kilometers away. “I think I know where she may be. 

"And I think he's capable enough of going back alone." Menoetius said with a snort, the older one looked at him disapprovingly.

"It's Epimetheus who we're talking about." Atlas reiterated, scratching his neck showing his concern, Menoetius rolled his eyes, realizing how distracted the younger of the twins was. Don't force me to persuade you using my own means. He threatened, fixing his gray eyes at younger as he thundered his fist, squeezing it with his other hand, to which he could no longer reply anything about it. 

Prometheus had been in the sea for a long time, the breeze stirred his wavy brown hair, a beautiful sunset was outlined on the horizon, the orange rays bouncing off the oscillating tide. Under one of his bare feet he felt a rough texture, in the water he plunged his hand until he unearthed that object.  


"I think our brother is homosexual." Menoetius murmured an attempt to reduce the tension, which worked for him since they were both watching Prometheus. The brown haired titan was bent over looking for shells, not caring that the lower part of his red silk chiton was submerged in the salty water.

"Why do you think that?" Asked Atlas who had allowed himself to be involved in the conversation, crossed his arms and raised one of his bushy gray eyebrows. Suddenly Prometheus ran out of the water heading towards them. 

"Look at the spiral patterns on this mollusk! Aren't they beautiful?!" Exclaimed the older of the twins excitedly, he extended the still dripping shells to them. "They are perfect in every way and are formed naturally, imitating the fractal structure of the universe." 

"Does that answer your question?" Menoetius said mockingly, Atlas's jaw dropped momentarily but he regained his composure by clearing his throat to break the awkward silence that had formed.  


Without wasting any more time they began to follow the trail of footprints. As they advanced they discovered that they did not reach the interior of the cave as they had suspected. The detail with Epimetheus was that he always acted without thinking before, so he ended up getting lost often and his brothers were forced to search for him. The tide was beginning to rise, so they picked up their pace to catch up with it before the water washed away the trail. 

There was a cluster of huge rocks on which the waves crashed. In such places the sea nymphs used to gather. There was the youngest of Iapetus' sons, he had an oceanid cornered, leaning on the surface of one of the large rocks. He seemed to overwhelm her with endless verbiage, in addition to his invasive approach. She was rigid and with an indifferent countenance, her sisters were resting on a nearby rock, they were giggling while they murmured among themselves. 

"I don't know if you are a dream or a reality, but if I'm dreaming, I don't want to wake up." Epimetheus said with a mischievous smile, he intended to steal a kiss from that nymph who hardened one of her fists with the intention of plunging it into her face. Her sisters continued laughing at her misfortune, Menoetius on the other hand could not help but let out a loud laugh, as he realized her intentions. 

Epimetheus turned to recognize his familiar laughter, the nymph taking advantage of his distraction to return to her sisters. When he was far enough away with a gesture she controlled a huge amount of water and let it fall in the form of a wave on Epimetheus, whom he sent right at the feet of his brothers, he was lying face down completely soaked and covered with algae. His white chiton clung to his body, as if that were not enough, what covered the cloth was revealed, leaving little to the imagination of the nymphs.  


The water had washed away another shell, which caught Prometheus' attention. He started to pick it up and when he straightened up he found one of them. Like all the daughters of his uncle Oceanus, she had a natural charm. She had a statuesque figure defined by her delicate waist and fine curves. Her wet blonde hair was adorned with a diadem made of corals, it was so long that it covered her breasts, she wore pearly skin, but he was absorbed in her beautiful honey-colored eyes dazzling in the sunlight, which were fixed to the shell in his hand. Without thinking, he extended it to her to offer it to her.  


"Hesione, let's go home!" One of her sisters shouted, who was the last one left on the surface, the rest had already submerged themselves in the water. She turned her gaze to Prometheus, her Titan's cheeks turning crimson. He was very careful to avoid having the slightest brush with Hesione, she gave him a shy smile as she tucked a lock behind her ear, took the shell and went back to her sisters or else she would stay far behind. 

Epimetheus had shaken off all the algae and stayed with his older brothers. He looked at his twin with some envy, Atlas soothed him by ruffling his straight hair. Menoetius was crossed of arms and with the mouth slightly open since not even he had had so much luck approaching an oceanid. As if the two were in sync, they looked back once more before heading home to their respective families. Hesione said goodbye waving her hand in the air, to which Prometheus responded in kind. 

They did not share a word but that generated a great curiosity in him, at least he knew her name and there was a great possibility that they would meet again near that aquatic grotto located at the foot of Mount Pelion. 

  


  


_The end?_  


**Author's Note:**

> It may sound strange, but I wrote this snippet with the Ever After High universe in my mind. 
> 
> Since the existence of Greek Mythology is canonical, I was seriously thinking about adapting the myth of Prometheus, which is my favorite, to this fairytale world. 
> 
> And it is indeed what I am trying to develop. The work is in an advanced stage and I will post it in the song-based Oneshots challenge series.
> 
> It is taking longer than I had contemplated due to the considerable amount of research that I have had to do, in addition to the seriousness that it takes to deal with my concept of Prometheus, who is a character that demands a lot of me as a writer in many ways. 
> 
> Anyway I hope this little job is to your liking.


End file.
